My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy - Black Magick
by DeiStarr
Summary: CT finds herself back in the wix world; this time growing up as Cassiopeia Black. She's determined to change the world and save her family - and to make a better future for her former family. Cassiopeia Black is going to change the world - whether they like it or not. Taking Over The World Was An Accident. REALLY. 7th in FCT series; can be read stand-alone.


**A/N: **Just posting the last of my prologues I had started; though this is mostly excerpts for now.

* * *

**Prologue – Now For Something Completely Different**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the Harry Potter-verse._

* * *

My sixth rebirth was something of a relief.

As… _interesting_… as my time in the Mafia universe had ultimately been, I was still unspeakably relieved to feel the presence of magic as I struggled to reorient myself. Part of that was also due to the fact that I didn't quite feel ready to return to the Shinobi world; but the rest was simply relief at knowing I wouldn't be dealing with anymore Mafia lunacy for a while.

It was almost enough to overcome the trauma of the experience, though not entirely.

I managed, however, to regain enough coherent thought to recognize the posh accent pronouncing my new name as "Cassiopeia Violetta Black".

_"Well,"_ I thought. _"_This _is new." _

As I lost awareness, I felt a cross between pleasure at my gender and bemusement at my new identity. I left my infant self with the subconscious determination to have fun and make waves with my new circumstances.

* * *

_ **Excerpt 1: ** _

After my latest lesson, I went and sulked in the back of the library. I couldn't even tell anyone why I was so unhappy – their reactions would mostly fall under various shades of incredulous disbelief.

After all, the House of Black was rather notoriously progressive in its views toward and treatment of its female members.

Since members of the Black Family were generally headstrong, opinionated, and relentlessly determined, their women were given a degree of leeway that was unprecedented. The idea of a female Black being upset over the expectations and restrictions on her freedom required of her despite the generous concessions allowed by the Family Charter was unthinkable.

Yet I _was_ upset; having simply never considered the demands my new position would place on me.

All my lives, I had lived in times and places of relative equality; only having to deal with occasional discrimination at times based on my transgender status. I had simply never considered the reality of living in a time and place where being female put me at a disadvantage.

I had never really cared for feminism before – but one lesson had changed that _quite_ abruptly.

I certainly had absolutely no intention whatsoever of being a 'Good Little Lady' and marrying someone politically advantageous who would thereafter _own_ me – or bearing him children who would _also_ be owned by both him and his Patriarch. The opportunity to have a career and some say in my future spouse were not very palatable concessions in exchange for _that_ fate.

I considered my memories of the original Cassiopeia Black, wondering how she'd handled them – my memories insisted that she'd never married, for one thing. Based on what I'd just learned, that must have taken a fair bit of maneuvering on her part.

My memories also insisted that she'd been something of a political nightmare; collecting something called "The Big Black Book of Blackmail". I wondered now if this was why – not to mention _how_ she'd accomplished her desire to remain unattached.

I had the vague impression that she'd been somewhat scandalous; but far too cunning to be disowned. Hints that she'd had a number of lovers of both genders throughout her life, without any intention of marrying and settling down, or providing the Family with additional pureblood children.

It was her being such a Slytherin and a Black _and_ proud of both those facts that kept Sirius from admiring her. Something I intended to change – not that particular description of Cassiopeia; as I had no interest in changing my own character that much, even if I could – but making sure that the alternate of my once Papá felt welcomed and accepted by our Family should be doable.

It wasn't as though I didn't have suspicions as to the source of her material – purebloods always discounted house elves; but Regulus must have gotten his affinity for them from _somewhere_. I already had plans to put together the largest and most invisible spy network in history.

I had every intention of not merely replicating, but _surpassing_ the original Cassiopeia.

_She_ had not really _used_ her 'Big Black Book' often, after all. The threat of it was enough to encourage people to play nicely with the Family; but she had not really engaged in politics otherwise – women doing so was generally frowned on.

_I_, on the other hand, had _every_ intention of causing a political storm that would shake the foundations of the Wix World.

My Big Black Book of Blackmail was going to get a _lot_ of use.

I smirked to myself.

_"__This could be lots of fun, indeed."_

* * *

_ **Excerpt 2: ** _

"Do you even _know who I am?!" _

_"Ah,"_ I thought, calmly fixing my tea. _"And now we hear the dulcet screeches of offended pureblood pride accompanied by the melodic bellows of wounded prepubescent male dignity. It was such a lovely morning, too." _

Outwardly I gave no sign of my annoyance, simply sniffed and replied, "Of _course_ I do; I'm a _Black._"

I continued my morning ritual tranquilly, refusing to let him make me pause during the sacred ritual of tea. Merely casting a dismissive glance at him I added, "I'm perfectly aware of who you are; I just don't _care_."

I focused on my holy elixir and, finishing my preparations, raised my teacup and took a delicate sip. My eyes closed in bliss as I savored both taste and aroma. Opening my eyes again, I was mildly irritated to find him still invading my personal space, sputtering in indignation.

"I'm well aware of your extended genealogy, and the many accomplishments of your ancestors, Master Selwyn. What I don't understand is how that affects my regard for _you._ Other than the mere fact of your – no doubt _spectacular_ – existence," The hint of sarcasm in my tone suggested it was anything but – "The credit for which undoubtedly goes to your parents; what have _you, personally,_ done to earn my respect?"

I raised an imperious eyebrow at him and waited for a reply.

* * *

_ **Excerpt 3: ** _

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" I stepped back with a grimace. "Beg pardon; that really was _quite_ clumsy of me!"

I sent a disarming smile at the young boy I had nearly run down. My Occlumency shields ensured that he would only read chagrin in my surface thoughts, as I watched a young Tom Riddle attempt to reorient himself.

"No, it's alright," he offered back. "I should have been paying more attention."

He gave me a charming grin as genuine as my own had been, carefully concealing his annoyance at having to apologize – but everything about me screamed wealth and power, and he had no intention of giving me cause to take offense. I felt myself being reluctantly charmed anyway; since he was clever, cunning, and skilled enough to pull it off had I been anyone else. My smile became just a touch more real.

_"Such a sneaky little serpent,"_ I chuckled inwardly.

Outside, I looked around with feigned concern.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. "Have you gotten lost?"

He smiled at me again, this time with a hint of sadness. "No, Ma'am; I'm afraid I haven't got any. It's just me – But I'm alright, I promise."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I replied. I offered a hint of sympathy, and was pleased to note he didn't seem entirely repulsed by it.

_"There's still some human in you yet, Tom." _

"It's alright," he replied; uncertain of how to react to being offered true sympathy without pity or theatrics, but underneath was a touch of gratitude for my not making things difficult for him. "It was a long time ago."

"Still, it can't have been easy. You're quite brave to come here alone." I said. "This isn't really the safest place for a child." I gestured to the dark atmosphere of Knockturn Alley around us.

He bristled in offended irritation, but I held up a hand, giving him a sharp look. He straightened unconsciously, and I had to resist the urge to coo.

"There are dangers here you won't know to avoid or how to escape; not if you haven't had anyone to tell you. Some of them are _especially_ dangerous to children – either because they target children specifically, or because children aren't able to resist them."

He calmed slightly, but still maintained a degree of annoyance.

I continued, "It doesn't matter how smart or strong or skilled you are; without knowledge or ability you're helpless. Because many things only have one or two specific weaknesses, and you have to _learn_ what those _are_ along with how to _use_ the various methods of defending against them. Not to mention that some things only come with age. And that's not even counting the fact that in the Wix World, not everything is always as it seems."

He frowned, but it was clear he was listening, and not dismissing my words. That was enough to satisfy me for now.

"I'm not saying this to disparage you in anyway, snakelet," I soothed, using the pet name unconsciously. "I'm certain that you're quite cunning and resourceful to have made this far on your own, but you deserve to be warned of the dangers you won't even know to watch for."

He nodded. "Thank you," he said, looking slightly lost at both the unexpected praise and the admiration which coloured my tone. "Snakelet?"

I laughed, the embarrassment colouring my cheeks not entirely faked. "It's the name I used for younger Slytherins I'd taken under my wing at Hogwarts," I explained. "Slytherin's symbol is a snake; our Founder, Salazar Slytherin, could speak with them – it was a Family Gift."

His eyes widened, and he tried to conceal the hunger that filled them. "Oh?" he asked with forced casualness. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me more about these Gifts?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Very smooth, little serpent; but not quite smooth enough." I smiled widely at his expression. "Slytherins are known for their cunning and resourcefulness; cleverness and trickery, and their skill at getting what they want."

"However, it's very rude of me not to introduce myself; I'm Cassiopeia Violetta Black, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

I offered him my hand.

He took it, looking somewhat taken aback by the revelation of my nobility.

"My Lady," he offered, bowing his head to kiss my hand. "I beg your pardon; I was unaware of your station."

I smiled softly at him this time; it seemed I really _had_ decided to adopt him as one of my little protégés. "It's alright; there are many things about the Wix World you won't learn from books. I might be persuaded to offer you my tutelage; at least, if you'll give me your name?"

He flushed. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ma'am."

"Just call me Cassiopeia, snakelet," she offered. "I'll write to you and you can send me any questions you have; I'll answer and offer lessons on all the things Wix generally learn by word of mouth. In the meantime, what say you accompany me to Gringotts? We can get you a lineage test to see if you have a more respectable Family Name you can claim for Hogwarts."

Tom gave me a shy, pleased smile, and took the arm I offered.


End file.
